Is it possible you dyed your hair?
by ParadiseJune
Summary: "I got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments." Some Bade fluff based on Jade's status update


**Hey, I was reading fanfiction quite a long time now & I decided to start too.**

**This is just some Bade fluff & I apologise in first place, it's my first story.**

**Also, if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes- tell me! It will help me a lot. Thanks.**

Based on Jade's status update on the Slap.

_"I got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments. "_

Jade's POV

I was standing in the bathroom, getting ready for school.

I curled my hair a bit different today, but that wasn't the only change. It was black now.

Black, with blue streaks. I wanted a change and since black is my favourite colour, I dyed it over the weekend and also did my eyebrows different.

Beck didn't see it yet and I have to admit I was kinda excited about his opinion.

I took my mom's car today and drove to school. Entering the hallway I saw Cat and Robbie standing by the lockers, talking. Andre and Beck joined.

I put on my poker face and walked towards them. I let out a simple "Hey" but Cat began squealing: "Oh my god, Jade! You dyed your hair! Now we both have dyed hair! We're hair-dye-friends!"

If that continues for the rest of my life, I'll change it back to brown.

Andre and Robbie told me it looked cool, but Beck just stared at me.

Becks POV:

Me and Andre were talking next to his locker, until we decided to join Cat and Robbie.

I wondered why Jade wasn't here yet.

Cat was telling a story about her brother stealing a bird or something, until someone interrupted.

"Hey." I turned around to look who it was and I had to look twice to recognize Jade.

She had black hair now!

Cat squealed and Robbie and Andre were complimenting her as well.

I guess it was my turn now, to say something.

"Wow!" was all I could say, I was still surprised.

Jade gave me a quick smile, which dissappeared the moment Tori walked towards us.

"Hey guys! Jade! You dyed your hair! You look so different!" she said.

Jade groaned and walked towards her locker. I followed her.

"You know, they're saying good things to you. You should just take the compliments." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled again, she seems to be in a good mood.

"Do you still love me with black hair?" Jade asked after a while.

"Of course! I love your new look, you look great, babe!" I answered as we made our way to Sikowitz's Improv class. We were together the first lessons, which was good.

We sat down on our usual seats and a blonde girl came over to us.

"New hair Jade? I like it!" she said. "Whatever." Jade answered annoyed, but secretely she loves when she gets compliments, I know her.

Sikowitz came in and behaved like always. Too much coconut milk.

He lets us prepare scenes in groupes of 3.

Me, Robbie and a new guy named Phil were in one group.

Andre was with two girls, one of them the blonde one and Jade was with Cat and of course Tori.

The homework was to prepare a scene with as many emotions as possible in it, until next lesson.

We walked out of class together, but we had different subjects after that.

Lunchtime. Me and Jade sat down on our usual table at Asphalt café and it wouldn't take long until our friends arrived.

"Ugh, It's so hot today!" she moaned.

"Why so grouchy?"

"Because people are annoying me."

"For the hundredth time: They are just giving you compliments on your new look, so please be nice."

"Yeah, as if they never saw a girl with black hair."

"They probably never saw such a beautiful girl with black hair like you." I said, thinking it was a bit _too_ cheesy. Jade will probably say so now.

But instead of mocking me like always, she smiled.

"Kiss me." she said and I did so.

We kept on kissing and forgot everything that was happening around us.

Until Cat and the others interrupted us.

They've already gotten their food and everybody started eating.

"I like your new look, Jade." Tori said.

I was looking at Jade and waited for her reaction.

"I'm not your friend." she said and continued eating her salad.

"Well..." Tori said slightly offended, but that was their game.

Jade doesn't consider Tori as her friend, but they do have some peaceful moments.

I bet, sometime they'll become good friends.

Robbie's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hey Beck, do you have an idea for our scene yet?" I shaked my head.

"Oh right, our scene! Do you have time to practise today?" Tori asked Jade and Cat.

Jade and I exchanged some looks. Actually, we wanted to go to the movies tonight, have some alone time...

"Yeah, I do." Jade said.

"Can we have a sleepover at my place and then also practise? I can make us cupcakes!" Cat suggested.

I couldn't help but laugh. The imagination of Jade at a sleepover in cupcake paradise with Tori and Cat was too funny. Jade hit me.

"Sure awesome idea, Cat!" Tori said and Jade rolled her eyes, she had to go if she wanted a good grade.

Jade's POV- after school

Finally school's over. Science is so boring I couldn't stand it any longer.

I was waiting in the hallway for Beck, but Sinjin came over to me.

"Hey, Jade."

"What do you want?" I snapped back.

"You look pretty now."

"So what? I didn't look pretty _before_ I changed my look?"

"No Jade! I just wanted to say I like your new look."

"Well thanks and now bye."

"Wait, I wanted to show you something-"

"BYE!" I yelled and Beck came over to me.

"You don't have to be so rude to him. He just _peed_ because you scared him away!"

"If he'd stop annoying me, maybe I wouldn't yell at him."

"Aw, come on," He said as we walked out of school to the parking lot, "He just wants you to like him, I think it's sweet."

"Sweet? Hey! You're supposed to be jealous if someone else has a crush on me!"

"But you always say he's a creep and doesn't count?"

"Shut up." Beck chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. I hate how he always makes me happy when I'm supposed to be mad. But maybe that's what makes a good boyfriend.

We were standing outside now and it was raining. I love when it rains, LA is always warm and sunny, I hate this.

"So you're with your mom's car?" Beck asked

"Yes."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, have fun with Cat and Tori!"

Yes, Beck. I'm sure I'll have tons of fun.

I looked in his brown eyes and just nodded. Why can't he kiss me already?

What girl doesn't want to be kissed in the pouring rain?

Beck's POV

Jade nodded. She always does that when she wants me to kiss her.

So I pulled her closer and kissed her. In the rain. It couldn't be more perfect.

We broke apart after a while and she got into her mom's car.

I stood there a few seconds, before I realized I'm standing in the rain and drove home, soaking wet.

I really hoped Jade and I could hang in my RV today.

I opened my laptop and logged into the Slap.

New Status update from Jade:

_"I got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments. "_

I smiled. Typical Jade. That's my girlfriend and I love her.

Did I tell her that today? I wasn't sure, so I called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jade... I love you."

"Anything else?" I heard Cat singing a Wagafuffle song in the background, weird that I even know the song.

"No, I just wanted you to know that. And, um...I like your new look, is it possible you dyed your hair?" I laughed.

"Haha, Beck. Sarcasm, sweet. So, were pretty busy right now..."

"Okay, keep going. I don't want to distract you girls from work. "

"I appreciate it. Bye, Beck."

"Bye, Jade!"

"Wait- Beck before you hang up..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Okay, that was just a random one-shot. Sorry, for any grammar mistakes!**

**I wanted to write something where everything's okay and Beck doesn't behave like a total jerk.**

**Please take a minute to review! :)**


End file.
